ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellbent Galberos
Hellbent Galberos is demonic variant of Galberos created in Hell. Appearance Hellbent Galberos resembles a quadrupedal Galberos with larger forelimbs, each paw sporting four clawed digits. Hellbent Galberos' colour scheme consists of a dark crimson red with black and purple accents on its back and limbs. Its tail splits into three thinner ones and all three of its necks are elongated and more flexible. Its main head resembles a red draconic skull with flesh leaking out of any openings besides the mouth, in its eye sockets are engraved several strange illegible symbols. Its two side heads are larger and more ferocious with sharp tusks protruding from their mouths. History Furnozilla's Continuity Shortly after the Guar Army and Vulgath joined forces, they began plotting against the Ultras of the multiverse. Soon enough, they began producing monsters to be used as soldiers. The two united forces used technology belonging to the other to create new creatures. Using Vulgath's knowledge on genetic engineering, the Guar Army modified lifeforms they brought from Hell, the Demaaga into a more powerful form, Chigiriki Demaaga. Meanwhile, using the Guar Army's supernatural weaponry, Vulgath created an upgraded form of their footsoldier robots the Countron, dubbing it Firepower Countron. Cross-testing technologies seemed like the perfect plan until they realized they could take it a step further. Why not combine their unique technologies together and add the power of yet another force into the mix? With such a brilliant idea in mind, they went to work, kidnapping a Space Beast, Galberos. Being fully aware of the dark power hidden within these special monsters, they knew they were onto something. Using their respective biotechnologies, they managed to create what they deemed the ultimate bioweapon, Hellbent Galberos! A monster born from the modification of a Galberos with hellish and alien technologies. Soon after, they released their monster to show just what it was capable of... Ultraman Blizzard and Lugiel: Interdimensional Destruction TBA Profile * Height: 50 m * Tail Length: 60 m * Overall Length: 140 m * Weight: 80,000 t * Brute Strength: 180,000 t Powers * Hellfireball : Hellbent Galberos can shoot fireballs from any of its mouths, they have a loose homing effect. * Apocalypse Hellfire : A stream of flames shot from Hellbent Galberos' main maw. It was shown to be powerful enough to overwhelm standard Ultra barriers with ease and even blast through more powerful ones, though with notably less ease. * Catastrophe Thunderbolt : Powerful crimson electric bolts shot from Galberos' dog heads. * Hypnosis : The strange symbols carved in Hellbent Galberos' eye sockets can glow in a mysterious colour unlike any seen in nature, those who view said colour will enter a euphoric state for a short period of time before the effects of Galberos' hypnosis kick in. Beings with stronger willpower or higher intelligence take longer periods of time to be controlled. * Infectious Bite : A technique seemingly identical to that of any normal Galberos. After the passing of a week, the true effect of this ability will become apparent when a victim will begin to rapidly transform into a Space Beast version of itself. The transformation process takes almost an entire day. Purifying techniques can nullify the these effects however. * Memory Illusions : By tapping into their foe's memories, Hellbent Galberos can create material reconstructions of objects or beings from their memories. These reconstructions however are only half as compotent as the originals and will lack any abilities and traits that are not seen in the memories of this ability's victims. * Necro Shield : A circular barrier resembling a mystical seal which glows purple. Durable enough to withstand Gaia V2's Photon Edge. A combination of Blizzard's Icicle Impact and Lugiel's Flash Spark Cannon was capable of overcoming it. * Shockwave Roar : A powerful roaring technique emitted from all of its heads simultaneously, capable of knocking away several Ultras at once. * Blasting Tackle : Hellbent Galberos can coat its entire body in dark flaming energy and ram its foe with extreme force. * Shadow Claws : Hellbent Galberos can enlarge its claws with dark energy, these enhanced claws appear to be composed of dark purple smoke. They are powerful enough to rip through Ultra skin. ** Shadow Ripper : Charged up, performed and appearing similar to Horoboros' Megante Crusher, it is very powerful and capable of reverting an Ultra to a lesser form. Trivia * This variant was inspired by what basically everyone expected when the name "Hellberos" was revealed for Taiga's series. * Partially inspired by Horoboros' two forms in terms of appearance and techniques. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Galberos Variations Category:Ultraman Blizzard Kaiju Category:Ultraman Lugiel Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Poison Kaiju Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit